Jornada dos Campeões
by Crystalmaster
Summary: Depois de dois anos sem aventuras e sem ver seus amigos Ash decide ir a um torneio ,o qual trara antigos e novos amigo, rivais e inimigosCapitulo 3 ON: Terror a luz da luaTerrorComédia
1. Até que em fim! Uma aventura!

**Jornada dos campeões**

**Legendas: **Fulano: blábláblá (fala)

Cicrano: _Yaddayaddayadda _(pensamento)

Coisestaquio: GAGAGAGA(grito)

**Capitulo1 Até que em fim! Uma aventura!**

Depois travar varias batalhas e passar por vários desafios na liga Hoenn Ash voltou para sua casa em Pallet.

Ash: _Poxa já faz um tempão que eu não tenho uma aventura... que saudade dos meus amigos... Brock, Max, May… e Mi…_

E ele é interrompido por Trace que entra em seu quarto muito entusiasmado e com um papel em rolado.

Trace: Você vai adorar a noticia que eu trouxe...

Ash : Ah! Oi Trace (diz desanimado com aquele pensamento)

Trace: Olha só (e mostra o papel)

Ash: O que é isso?... A estrada do sucesso(lendo).

Trace: É um novo torneio. Treinadores de todo mundo vão para lá eles tem que passar por vários desafios e no final só os melhores poderão participar de um torneio que vai decidir quem é o melhor.

Ash: Ehhhh! Que legal! Vou ligar para os meus amigos agora mesmo!

E ele vai até o telefone.

Delia: Puxa! Como você conseguiu deixar ele tão animado?

Trace: Do jeito preferido dele ora!

Ash: Alô! Brock?

Brock: Alô! Ash! Há quanto tempo cara!

Ash: E ai amigão já sabe da novidade?

Brock: Não, mas pra você ter ligado eu aposto que é boa.

Ash: Hehe! Muito engraçado!(com gota e em um tom sarcástico) Sim é o seguinte...

Brock:Legal! Vem pra cá. Você já falou com os outros?

Tá! já vou liga pros outros e agente se vê em Pewter. Tchau!

Ash desliga o telefone e retorna a ligar e o numero ele já sabe de co.

(Trim... Trim...)

Toca o telefone na casa da líder de ginásio de Cerulean, mas ela estava tomando banho então caiu na secretária eletrônica.

Ash: Alô Misty é o Ash…

Ao ouvir aquilo ela sai do banho e vai até o telefone, mas não tem coragem de atender.

Ash: Misty e liguei pra saber se você... Espero que você vä.

Termina a ligação a qual deixa a treinadora muito feliz.

Ash: E agora só falta ligar para a May e pro Max e...

Delia: Parado ai mocinho as ligações interurbanas são muito caras você não vão fazer nenhuma ligação.

Ash: Mas mãe...

Delia: Nada de mas! Você vai ter que arranjar outro jeito de falar com eles.

Trace: Por que você não para na cidade de Petalburg e fala com eles pessoalmente.

Ash: Que ótima idéia eu vou falar com o professor Carvalho.

E enquanto ele sai rapidamente sua mãe começava a chorar.

Trace O que foi Sra. Ketchum?

Delia: é que já faz muito tempo que eu não o vejo tão empolgado.

No laboratório do Professor Carvalho- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

P. Carvalho(P professor): Ola Ash vejo que Trace já lhe deu as boas noticiais.

Ash: Oi P. Carvalho!(pikachu pula em Ash) OI pra você também pikachu como foi com os seus amigos? (os pokemon do Ash)

Pikachu: Pika pikachu!

Ash: Que bom! Ah! Eu tenho uma boa noticias. Nós vamos sair numa aventura mais uma vez!

Pikachu: Pika!

P. Carvalho: E eu suponho que você tenha vindo aqui para se preparar, Estou certo?

Ash: É isso mesmo professor!

Então ele pega tudo que precisa para a viagem e escolhe como seus pokémons...

Ash: charizard para poder voar, grovyle para alxiliar nas florestas, taurus para poder ir mais rapido, totodile para quando houver água, swellow para o caso de eu me perder e é claro pikachu.

P. Carvalho: Quando você vai partir?

Ash: Acho que amanhã de manhã... Tchau P. Carvalho!

P.C(encurtei "professor Carvalho" mais ainda): Tchau Ash, até amanhã!

Depois disso Ash começa a treinar com os pokémons escolhidos ,o que ele não fazia a muito tempo!

A noite chega e Ash tem seu ultimo jantar com sua mãe, Trace e... Perai...

Ash: Cadê o P.C?

Trace: Ele ta terminando uns trabalhos, mas já vem.

De repente ele aparece respirando como se tivesse acabado de correr bastante.

P.C: Huf… Cheguei a tempo?

Delia: Claro que sim.

P.C: Ainda bem, eu estava preparando o Gary para o torneio ele também vai participar!

Ash: O QUE!

E foi assim o jantar inteiro tudo calmo exceto por Ash reclamando sem parar!

Na manhã seguinte Ash acordou tarde e nem ligou para o fato de Gary já ter partido, pois tinha de falar com um velho amigo.Então foi até uma floresta perto de Pallet e começou a chamar um nome...

Ash: PIDGEOT... PIDGEOT...

E de repente o poderoso pássaro pokémon aparece de uma das árvores.

Ash: E ai amigão!

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! (ou sei lá o barulho que ele faz)

Ash: eu vim dizer que eu vo sair de novo ... Que pena que você não vai poder ir!

Pidgeot: Pi...(num tom desanimado)

Ash: Mas não se preocupe eu vou trazer o troféu de campeão com certeza!

Pidgeot: PI!(voltou a ficar animado)

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Pidgeot: Pidgeot!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Depois da converça (tão esclarecedora) Ash e Pikachu partem até acidade de Pewter para se encontrarem com Brock.


	2. Revanches a caminho de Pewter

Capitulo2: Revanches a caminho de Pewter 

**Legendas: **Fulano: blábláblá (fala)

Cicrano: _Yaddayaddayadda _(pensamento)

Coisestaquio: GAGAGAGA(grito)

Ash ia calmamente pela floresta a caminho de Veridian apesar de toda essa aparente calmaria ele mal esperava para se reunir de novo com seus amigos

Estava tudo bem quando de repente ele é emboscado por um bando de spearows ele e pikachu começaram a correr para fugir, mas pikchu tropeça e é pego pelos spearows.

Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiiii!

Ash: pikachu use o ...

Mas os spearows não o deixaram dar a ordem a pikachu e o levarão para o seu ninho.Enquanto isso os outros spearows bicavam Ash fazendo-o cair em um rio e depois vão embora deixando ele descer inconsciente pelo rio até chegar a uma cascata, na qual, pelo milagroso jeito da tv, ele saiu ileso. Ao acordar...

Ash: Ahn? O que aconteceu? Essa não levaram o pikachu! Eles me pagam! VAI SWELLOW! Procure o pikachu.

Então swellow voou alto e some no céu. Ash espera algum tempo até que swellow volta indicando o caminho.

Swellow: Sweeee!

Ash: Ótimo! VAI CHARIZARD!

Charizard: Ruarrrr!

Ash monta em charizard que segue swellow até um monte, onde dentro de uma caverna, havia um ninho gigante protegido por um bando de spearows.

Spearows: Pee Peee!

Ash: A conversa ta boa mas eu to com pressa, charizard LANÇA-CHAMAS.

O golpe espanta os spearow, mas de dentro do ninho sai um fearow

Fearow: fearow!

Swellow(para Ash): swellow swe!

Ash: O que! Você quer ficar aqui e lutar enquanto nós buscamos o pikachu. Tem certeza?

Swellow: Swe!

Ash: tome cuidado nós não sabemos o que ele pode fazer.

Ash e charizard entram na caverna enquanto swellow e fearow ficam se encarando...

Swellow: Swellow!

Fearow: Fearow!

Eles começão a atacar com flys depois fearow o agarra e o joga para baixo, mas swellow revida direto na cara do fearow da uma pirueta no ar para ganhar força para um ataque direto mas é contido por um ataque de asa do fearow e desmaia (com asas daquele tamanho o que você esperava!). Ele estava caindo quando é salvo por Ash e charizard que já tinham resgatado pikachu.

Swellow(fraco por causa da batalha): Sweee...

Ash: fique calmo o pikachu cuidado resto!

Pikachu: Pi! Pi Ka CHU!

Ele acerta um trovão que frita o fearow.

Depois desse incidente a passada por Veridian foi calma Ash recuperou as energias dos pokémons no Centro-Pokémon e segui para a floresta onde encontrou um velho conhecido dele...

Ash(em um aperto de mão): Samurai há quanto tempo!

Samurai:Ótimo! Mas... Quem é você?

Ash(gota) : Sou eu Ash daquela batalha dos metapods.

Samurai: A agora eu to lembrando...

Ash: Ainda bem!

Samurai; E me lembro também que você deve uma batalha!

Ash: Perai agente não tinha conversa antes, aquela enrolação de "como vai", "o que aconteceu", blá, blá, blá!

Samurai: Pra que? O que os leitores querem mesmo é ação. VAI DUSTOX!

Ash: Tá bom. VAI TOTODILE!

Samurai: nem adianta dizer que eu melhorei porque isso é obivio. Dustox raio psíquico.

Ash: Totodile evasiva e use o arranhão.

Totodile avança com suas garras para dustox que desvia.

Samurai: Prepare-se Ash. Dustox tóxico já!

O golpe acerta em cheio totodile que fica envenanado pelo contato a gosma.

Ash: Totodile use o jato d'agua para cima para se lavar

Fazendo isso ele se recupera do envenenamento

Samurai: Você também melhorou, não é Ash.

Ash: Ora isso não é "obivio"? Totodile aumente a potencia do jato e direcione ao dustox.

Totodile acerta fazendo dustox cair derrotado. E totodile começa e fazer aquela dança que ele sempre faz quando vence uma batalha.

Samurai: Volte dustox! Vai Heracross e use o ataque de chifre!

Ash: CUIDADO TOTODILE!

Totodile desvia do ataque que fez um buraco no chão

Ash(gota): Nossa O0! Eh... Use a mordida para agarra o chifre dele.

Samurai: Heracross tira ele daí!

Heracross começa a balançar o seu chifre até totodile ser jogado para uma árvore que ele usa para se impulsionar então ele usa o...

Ash: Arranhão totodile!

Heracross é derrotado

Samurai: essa não você também! Volte. Você não medeixa escolha Vai buterfree!

Ash: olha esse era o metapod contra quem eu lutei na ultima batalha!

Samurai: Isso mesmo olha como ele ficou forte. Use a confusão buterfree.

Ash : Essa não! Volte totodile! Vai pikachu!

Samuai: finalmente vou ver o pikachu em ação!

Ash Você vai ver o quanto ele é forte, ou melhor a sua buterfree vai sentir o quanto ele é forte! PIKACHU RELANPAGO!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

E a buterfree é fritada rapidamente.

Tempo depois eles se despedem e Ash parte para a cidade de Pewter. Chegando lá ele vai direto para o ginásio e tem uma grande surpresa...


	3. Terror a luz da lua

Episodio 3: Terror a luz da lua 

**Legendas: **Fulano: blábláblá (fala)

Cicrano: _Yaddayaddayadda _(pensamento)

Coisestaquio: GAGAGAGA(grito)

Crystalmaster: Olá leitores (e viciados em fics) eu sou o seu autor e comentarista crystalmaster. Preparem-se para rirem, chorarem e se emocionarem com mais um ótimo capitulo, mas não se esqueçam mandem reviews... Por favor!... Né!

**AVISO! **

Pessoal eu soube q o grovyle do Ash evoluiu(finalmente) e como a minha fic é depois da Battle Frontier eu vo te q mudar essa parte ta não é mais Grovyle é Septile. Flw!

**No ultimo capitulo:** Tempo depois eles se despedem e Ash parte para a cidade de Pewter. Chegando lá ele vai direto para o ginásio e tem uma grande surpresa...

Ash: Oo... O que houve aqui?

Ele vê o ginásio completamente diferente pedras pintadas laços fitas...

Brock(meio sem graça): Ah! Foi idéia da minha mãe.

Crystalmaster: Vocês já pensaram outra coisa né!

Ash: Ah ta! Já esta pronto para irmos?

Pikachu: Pi pika chu!

Brock: Já sim só falta eu me despedir da minha família.

Após as despedidas, melosas por parte da mãe, os dois partem para o monte da lua, mas antes uma parada no centro pokemon para troca totodile e swelow por Corphish e Noktow, já de noite, uma noite cheia de nuvens.

Ash: Hei! Brock você teve noticias de mais alguém?

Brock: hum!...

**Oba um flashback!-------------------------------------------------------------**

Trim... trim..trim...

Misty: Alô!

Brock: Oi Misty sou eu Brock...

Misty: Ah! Oi Brock!

Brock: Misty o Ash ligou pra você?

Misty: Sim mas, e...

Brock: O q foi?

Misty: Eu... Brock?

Brock(como se estivesse entendendo): Misty...

Misty: Brock não diga que você falou comigo... Por favor!

Brock: Tudo bem Misty, tchau.

Misty: tchau.

Misty desliga o telefone...

Crystalmaster: Isso foi meio eeeeh que estranho!

**Fim do: Oba um flashback!**--------------------------------------------

Brock:... Não.

Crystalmaster: aposto que vocês já se esqueceram qual foi a pergunta.

Ash: ah que pena!

Enquanto eles se aproximavam um garoto estava tendo alguns problemas com uns pidgeys...

Simon: Aahh!

Ash olha aquele garoto precisa de ajuda vai pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-pi... Chu!

Ele usa um choque do trovão nos pidigeys e eles vão em bora(hum familiar não)

Simon: Ah! Ufa! Obrigado por me salvarem... Perai Brock é você?

Brock: Ah! Oi Simon! Ash este é o Simon ele foi ao meu ginásio ontem!

Ash: Oi é um prazer conhecê-lo!

Crystalmaster: o prazer é todo seu

Simon: O prazer é todo meu!

Brock: Então vamos entrar, no monte lua, juntos!

Ash e Simon: Certo!

Crystalmaster: BEEEENNN! Errado!

Então os três jovens entram na caverna. À medida que eles iam se afastando da entrada a luz ia ficando escassa, suas pupilas se dilatavam para pegar o Maximo de luz, mas não envergavam um palmo diante de seus olhos. De repente Ash sente algo em sua perna .

O medo apoderou-se de seu corpo os ossos trêmulos as pernas bambas só uma coisa vinha em sua cabeça ele não se conteve...

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito estérico...

Crystalmaster: E de mulherzinha!

...ecoou pela caverna assustando ...

Crystalmaster: os outros patetas.

Brock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Simon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ash:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Brock: Ash para!

Ash:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brock: Para com isso Ash!

Ash: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Simon: Posso bater nele?

Crystalmaster: Primeiro eu!

Ash: Mas pra que toda essa violência?

Brock: O que aconteceu?

Ash: Tem alguma coisa na minha perna!

Ash tomou coragem, engoliu a seco e sentiu com um toque em sua perna um liquido Ash pensara o pior... SANGUE!

Brock: ASH É SÓ MIJO SEU MEDROSO!

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

Crystalmaster: Mijão-jão-jão!

**Enquanto isso-------------------------------------------------------------------**

James: Aaaaiiihh Ta tudo escuro!

Jessie: Hei! Vocês viram aquilo?

Meowth: E já não vejo mais nada!

Jessie (Gota): São o pirralho mais novo e o mais velho mais que sorte podemos pegar o pikachu!

Meowth: a quanto e tempo agente não vê eles?

James: Ta tudo escuro... Ah! Aahh!

Meowth: Para de choramingar James!

Jessie: É! Eu tive um plano.

Então a Equipe Roket arma o plano...

Crystalmaster: que com certeza não vai dar certo...Será?

**Em outra parte da caverna-------------------------------------------------**

Ash: Hei! Pessoal, vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa?

Brock e Simon engoliram em seco, e pressentiam que estavam sendo observados.Olharam em sua volta, mas não conseguiram ver absolutamente nada. De repente Simon sente algo em seu ombro...

Simon: Tinha alguma coisa no meu ombro!

De repente...

Ash: Agora eu senti!

Brock: A pessoal deve ser só a imagina... Agora fui eu que senti!

Os três se entre olham e começam a gritar e correr em círculos.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Brock: Perai parem todos e só uma goteira.

Simon: Tem razão! Mais que besteira!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brock: Ash você ta fazendo xixi do céu agora!

Ash: Do céu não!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ash: Perai do que eu estou rindo?

Brock e Simon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Simon: Esperem estou ouvindo alguma coisa!

Brock: Eu também estou ouvindo.

Ash: Está ficando mais alto.

Eles sentem um frio na espinha coração acelerado eles tinham certeza, era uma serra! Ash pula no colo de Brock apavorado.

Crystalmaster: Xiiiiiiiiii!

Brock (morrendo de raiva): O que foi Ash!

Simon(gota): Espero que não esteja mijado agora!

Ash: Tarde de mais!

Brock: Sai de cima de mim!

Simon: O barulho parece estar mais perto de aonde ele vem?

Por trás deles aparece uma figura aterrorizante roupas velhas e rasgadas uma máscara rachada e deformada e em suas mãos uma serra elétrica.

James: Daqui!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eles começam a correr desesperadamente coração pulando corriam como se suas vidas dependessem disso...

Crystalmaster: Mas não depende?

Olha aqui você quer fazer o meu trabalho ou eu posso continuar?

Crystalmaster: Ta maluco! Eu e que não vou contar essa historia toda.

Corriam, corriam, corriam... Mas de nada adiantava. O som da serra entrava profundo nos seus corações, agora mais acelerados.Até conseguirem perde-lo de vista.

Simon que estava na frente escorrega em um liquido ao tentar parar...

Crystalmaster (sarcasticamente): O que será?

Simon deslizou pela caverna seu temor aumenta ao perceber que estava indo na direção de um área aberta onde a lua, naquele dia cheia, jogava seus lindos raios de luz.

Ele se desvia e bate com a cabeça numa parede próxima. Traumatismo craniano. A cor de seu cabelo muda de preto para vermelho. Pra completar o impacto faz pontas de pedras caírem do teto atravessando seu corpo principalmente seu coração... Ele estava morto.

Ash e Brock não sabiam o que fazer. Seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas até haviam esquecido que tinha um "Jason" na área.

Até que eles vêm a mão de Simon se mexer...

Ash: Olha aquilo!

Brock: Impossível!

Se observassem direito veriam que a luz da lua agora batia nele, Estava se levantando.

Brock: Simon você esta bem, mas você estava morto!

Simon: Na verdade Brock...

Ele começa se contorcer começa a criar garras pelo e se trans forma em um...

Simon: Lobisomens não morrem desse jeito! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU!

Ash e Brock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (começam a correr)

**Perto dali----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jessie: Droga James! Como você pode perde-los de vista?

James: Ah! Eles são rápidos! Da um tempo né!

Jessie: Eu não quero desculpas eu quero o pikachu!

De repente Ash e Brock passam por lá na velocidade de um rapidash sem da bola pra E.R.

James: Eu não disse!

Meowth: Mas por que será que eles estavam correndo?

Os três olham para trás e vem um...

E.R.: Lobisomem!

Eles correm até alcançar Ash e Brock.E ao perceberem a roupa de James descobrem a armação.

Ash: Então era você!

Jessie: Preparem-se para encrenca, mas parece que ela já chegou!

Brock: Isso lá é hora pra lema!

Simon: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!

Mewoth: Isso responde a sua pergunta!

Ash: Já chega! Pra mim já deu! Eu não fico aqui nem mais um minuto!Vai Charizard!

Ash e Brock montam no charizard e saem da caverna voando.

Jessie: Ei! Perai...

E.R.: Levem agente juntoooo!

Simon: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

E.R.: Equipe Roket se ferrando de novo!

Simon:AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Crystalmaster: E aew pessoal espero que você tenham gostado! Desculpem pela demora! Esse foi o maior capitulo que eu já fiz! Agradecimentos a minha prima e a minha irmã que me ajudaram.E pra quem que saber o Estrada do Susseso vai começA(eu acho) no capitulo 8. Mandem Reviws please!


End file.
